Winter Holidays
by For Crimson Air
Summary: Winter holidays are about to start, and Yami Yugi wants to try to get along better with Kaiba. [Prideshipping: Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi]


**Winter Holidays**

* * *

Yami Yugi rubbed his hands together, hoping to make them get warm, even though the cold breeze pointed out that he wouldn't be able to, no matter how hard he tried. Winter holidays started that day, and he waved to his friends as always, ready to get back home. His eyes stopped on that brown-haired guy that was leaving the class at that moment. He knew too well that trying to talk to him would be pointless, but he still started walking after him, without him noticing his presence, as the high school was still crowded with students going back home.

When he exited the building, he wrapped the scarf he carried around his neck, noticing that Kaiba was walking without noticing the cold. The leader of Kaiba Corporation was going towards his limousine, which was parked near the school, and Yami Yugi let out a sigh, sounding kind of disappointed. Yugi's voice echoed into his mind: "What's wrong?". Yami put his hands into his jacket pockets to keep them warm. "It's only it feels somehow bad that things have turned to be this way. I'd like we all could have been friends" he thought. "Leave it to me!" Yugi took control over the body and followed Kaiba, running.

-Hey, Kaiba! -He called him, making the brown-haired boy to turn around.

-What do you want, Yugi? -He seemed annoyed, though that wasn't unusual in him.

-Would you like to come this afternoon to my house to play videogames? Today starts the holidays… -Offered Yugi, smiling.

-Why should I go see you on holidays? -Kaiba didn't show any interest.

-Well… To play something different than Duel Monsters with me… Take it as a challenge! -Said Yugi, trying to sound confident.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Yugi knew that any challenge would catch up his attention. He switched to Yami Yugi.

-Are you going to turn down a challenge with me, Kaiba? -He said, smirking.

Kaiba's pride didn't let him deny any challenge. Moreover if it came from his biggest rival, the only one who was able to make him sweat. If it had been Jonouchi, he would had turned down his suggestion at hearing the first word coming out of his mouth. But being Yugi, being able to feel the satisfaction of winning over him, having the chance to prove him he was better, even if it was in a videogame…

-Alright. I will take you over on anything. -He agreed, always remaining serious.

Yami settled down an hour to meet up and Kaiba got into his limo, reassuring him that he wouldn't be late even for a minute. Yami Yugi started to walking when he saw Kaiba's vehicle driving away, this time unable to feel how cold the weather was at that moment.

* * *

Yami opened the door, and Kaiba appeared with his usual white coat. He let him in and offered him to put his coat over a dangler, but Kaiba preferred to keep it with him. They walked towards the stairs that leaded to Yugi's room. The pharaoh told him that he could sit on the bed, and after considering that it would be the most comfortable place to play on, he sat there, not without a resignation look that didn't surprise the other boy. He turned the game on and the TV and then looked towards Kaiba again.

-I'm going to bring you something to eat and to drink. Do you want anything specific?

-No, I'll be fine. -He shortly answered.

Yami held in a sigh, thinking that he had to get used to that kind of replies from the other boy. He got out of the room and came back with a glass of juice, another one filled with water and some butter cookies.

-I'm leaving this here just in case you might want some. -He said, putting the water glass near him.

He left the cookies next to Kaiba and sat at the other side, so they both could get to eat if they wanted to, and then he drank a bit of the juice before giving to Kaiba his game controller. They were playing different kind of games, many of them pretty old ones, since that was what Yugi liked. At first, Yami was winning all the games, and even though at the beginning Kaiba only reacted with a simple "Rematch", he got eventually more annoyed at each victory of the pharaoh.

-What crappy games. -Commented Kaiba at some point.

-You're such a bad loser. -Yami smirked.

-Your luck won't last for long. -Kaiba let the controller over his lap for a moment to drink a bit of his water.

Yami sneaked a look at him. It was the first time on the afternoon that Kaiba welcomed Yugi's hospitality. Was he feeling comfortable?

-Come on, one more time. -Said Kaiba, picking up the controller again.

"Huh…?" the brown-haired guy's words echoed in his head, finally taking him back to reality.

-Yeah. -Yami started a new game.

The matches were lasting longer, Yami lost on his thoughts and Kaiba trying to hide his efforts to win. What could that pharaoh have that made him invincible at any game? Even though it could seem kind of childish, not being able to beat him in such a simple game frustrated him. They spent a lot of time silent, focused on the game.

Yami, seeing that he had run out of juice, decided to pick one of those butter cookies, with his eyes staring at the TV screen and playing with his free hand. His hand stopped at the feel of something that wasn't a cookie. Something _soft_. Kaiba stopped the game and they both looked at the cookies' plate. Yami Yugi's hand was over Kaiba's, who had also tried to pick one cookie. Yami noticed how his breathe stopped for a brief moment, his eyes widely opened. They both raised their gazes, and the moment their eyes met, in an instant that seemed to last like an eternity but that it was only a few seconds, Yami got up quickly, breaking contact.

-I'm going to… get me some more juice. -He picked up his glass and left the room running, being able to hide from Kaiba's eyes the blushing that had started to grow on his cheeks.

Kaiba was still sitting there, confused, and some moments later his hands grabbed one of the cookies, eating it. "…Too sugary"

* * *

Yami almost tripped on the stairs, but managed to reach to the kitchen without any problems. He leaned his back onto the door, trying to place his thoughts. What was wrong with him? That day he had felt that pressure on his chest many times: when he saw Kaiba leaving class that morning, when he heard him say he would come that afternoon, when he saw him leave on that limousine, when he saw him arrive to his house, when he seated near him… And when their hands touched. He had never felt that way before, never in any duel with him, nor in any other situation…

"It was just an accident" he thought. "I'm coming back to the room and everything will be as always. We'll play some videogames…" He opened the fridge and put some juice inside his glass. Nothing had happened, anyways. Thinking that he had overreacted with his reaction, but being unable to take away that strange feeling out of his chest, he came back to the room.

Kaiba raised his gaze to look at him, but the pharaoh looked away, uncomfortable.

-Well, where did we leave it? -He said, sitting again on the bed.

A quick thought came across his mind: "…Where our hands were touching".

-What about playing something else? -Kaiba left the controller aside.

-What, for example? -Yami managed to get his voice sound calm.

-Let's have a duel. After all, that's what we're best at.

Kaiba took out his deck and looked at Yami Yugi, waiting for a reaction.

-Ah, okay… -Yami got up, picking up the deck that was on the desktop.

He sat on the floor, and Kaiba sat in front of him. They started shuffling their decks, leaving them on the ground after finishing and starting to play. To Kaiba's surprise, that duel wasn't too hard. Yes, Yami had managed to summon some strong monsters, like Black Magician, but getting the advantage was being easier than usual. The pharaoh didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about the duel, and that bothered Kaiba. After all, he would hate winning only because his rival let him to. He frowned when he saw Yami make a very stupid error when the game was already going to end.

-Yugi? -He said, without taking his gaze out of the cards.

-Hm?

-I hope you're not letting me win. -Kaiba raised his eyes, looking at his opponent.

-Eh? No. It just looks like today is not the best day for me. -Answered Yami, flipping his cards from one hand to another and with a small smirk over his lips.

-Yeah… -Whispered Kaiba, clearly disappointed at his rival's behavior that day.

Then Yugi left the cards he was holding in his hands with a hard slam on the floor, making Kaiba to look back at him, slightly surprised. Without giving him any time to talk or move, Yami rested his hands on the floor, leaning forward and shortening all the space between Kaiba and himself to put his lips over the brown-haired guy's. Kaiba's eyes opened widely, trying to notice what was happening. Yami took advantage of that off-guard moments to grab his shirt, getting him closer, and getting his lips away just to give him another kiss, this one shorter and sweeter. Then he got away, not looking at him. Their breathing was slightly agitated, and confusion dominated Kaiba's expression.

-What did you just…? -He said, being unable to finish his sentence.

-I was finishing what we left unfinished before. -Surprising himself at his answer, Yami spoke with some confidence in his voice.

Kaiba's expression remained the same. When he managed to place his thoughts, he opened his mouth to speak:

-What do you think you're…?

-Kissing you. -Interrupted him Yami, daring to look at him.

The moment he leant forward to kiss Kaiba, everything seemed to make sense to him. That feeling that shook him… he had find a name for it, and was quite sure that it had been there for a long time. Kaiba looked back at him.

-What I should have done long before. -Continued the pharaoh.

They both remained silent for a while. Yami had thought again about what had happened before. When their hands touched, Kaiba didn't move aside immediately. With that, he could have the slightest hope of…

-What do you mean with that? -Kaiba's words made Yugi to look again at his blue eyes.

-…You're really slow in all of this. -He said- I meant that… I love you.

Yami Yugi didn't get an answer this time. He knew it was hard for Kaiba to assimilate that.

-…Seto. -Their eyes met again.

Yami leant forward again to kiss him, seeing that Kaiba slightly gave him back the kiss. When they got apart, the pharaoh could hear a quiet whisper:

-…That was my first kiss, stupid.


End file.
